Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A typical image forming apparatus, such as a copier and a printer, may be configured such that mounting an attachable/detachable sheet feed cassette pushes up a separation roller, which is supported by an apparatus main body, to be positionally aligned.
Another image forming apparatus may be configured such that mounting an attachable/detachable sheet feed cassette pushes up a duplex conveyance unit, which is supported by an apparatus main body, to be positionally aligned. The duplex conveyance unit includes a fixed guide and a movable guide. The fixed guide is secured to the apparatus main body. The movable guide is turnably supported below the fixed guide. This duplex conveyance unit allows a paper jam to be fixed such that the movable guide is turned downward after the sheet feed cassette is extracted, so as to cause a duplex conveying path to be opened.
This image forming apparatus includes a projection piece projecting downward and an abutment portion on which the projection piece is brought into abutment. The projection piece is formed on the movable guide, and the abutment portion is formed in the sheet feed cassette. Mounting the sheet feed cassette brings the abutment portion into abutment on the projection piece, so as to cause the movable guide to be lifted by the sheet feed cassette, thus positionally aligning the movable guide with respect to the fixed guide. Thus, the movable guide and the fixed guide are positionally aligned to cause respective conveyance rollers located in the movable guide and the fixed guide to be brought into abutment one another with appropriate pressure. This causes a paper sheet to be smoothly conveyed along the duplex conveying path.